


Swamp(y) Snogs

by flootzavut, onekisstotakewithme



Series: Swamp(y) Snogs [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Swamp(y) Kisses, WIP, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: A place for the kisses that don't (yet) have anywhere else to live but that we wanted to share anyway. This will be tiny little bits and pieces and cuteness, pure self-indulgence. Enjoy!





	Swamp(y) Snogs

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D

It’s BJ’s fault, Hawkeye thinks. It’s all his fault for looking so damn cute in that pink shirt of his. It isn’t Hawk’s fault that Beej looks so cute, but he can at least blame what he’s going to say on the martinis.

“I love that shirt on you, Beej… pink is your color.”

Beej raises an eyebrow as Hawk starts fiddling with the buttons. “Really, Hawk? Because this feels like an excuse for you to feel me up.”

“Trust me, Beej, if I was feeling you up, you’d know.”

“Is that right?” Beej gives him a dangerous look. “And do you often feel the urge to feel me up, Hawk?”

Instead of answering, which will truly send him into dangerous territory, Hawk decides to do something equally stupid. His hand is still flat against BJ’s chest, and he can feel his heart beating, warmth seeping through the thin material, and instead of thinking, he leans in and kisses him.

Beej kisses him back, tugging him closer, and they stay like that for what feels like hours but can only be a few minutes at most.

When Hawk pulls away, all he can offer is a cheeky grin.

BJ is a nice shade of pink. “Hawk…” he starts.

 “Told you that’s your color. And now your face matches your shirt,” he teases.


End file.
